My Sweet Kitty
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: This time we go back to the Cybertron Universe with a LeobreakerxRobot!Reader Insert. Leobreaker has a crush on the reader and decides its time to bond with. R&R! Rated T for bonding moment.


"Finally, last report is finished!" You exclaim, letting out a soft sigh as you shook your helm a bit. You just finished your last report for the night, and was grateful for it as well. You rested you tired body on to your berth, signing once more. You felt your joints ache from all the work you've done, yawning as you blinked your (f/c) optics a few times, rubbing them. "I'll just turn those reports in before noon tomorrow.. I'm just so tired." You say before you heard a knock on your door, groaning a bit. "Its opened!" You shouted as someone entered the room.

You looked up and to your surprise, saw it was Leobreaker. "Oh.. Hey Leo, what's up?" You asked, seeing the lion Transformer walk in, seeing you still up as hr chuckled a bit. "Your still up (Name.)? Doesn't surprise me." He says as you looked back up, a bit skeptical, raising a brow in curiosity. "Of course it doesn't. Besides me, your always up yourself Mr. Energetic." You blow back at him as he growled a bit at you as you stuck your tongue out at him.

"Anyways, what's up? Need to talk again?" You asked Leobreaker curiously, looking at him for an answer as he shook his helm no. "Its something else.." He says, walking over near you, kneeling close before he kisses your lips gently, causing you to blush deeply. Your mouth goes open as he breaks the kiss, leaving you speechless. "W-What.. W-Why?" Was all you could possibly muster for words.

Yes, its true you had a crush on Leobreaker and you wanted to be his sparkmate, but maybe Primus heard you way too quickly, leaving you to ponder your thoughts. "Leobreaker, are you sick or something? Do I need to fetch Red Alert?" You asked nervously, your servo on his helm, causing you to blush more before he kisses you again, getting your bodies close to one another once more.

"Just relax alright.. (Name.), listen.. I love you." Leobreaker says as your optics widened quickly, your whole face now red. "Primus, please don't be messing with me.." You say to him as he looks at you, a bit confused with your words.

"What do you mean (Name.)?"

"Because I love you too.."

"What?"

"Its true Leo. I've loved you ever since I've first laid optics on you."

You say to him, seeing his cheeks get red as you smirked a bit. "What's the matter? The lion of the Jungle afraid of a small femme like me?" You teased as he smirked himself, kissing you deeply now. On your berth, he was on top and you were on the bottom, but you didn't care for that at all. The only thing that mattered was him and you, and what was going to be in your future. "I ain't afraid of catching my prey, that's for sure." He said as he nibbled at your neck cables, hearing your gentle moans as he rubbed up and down your legs, letting you feel more pleasure.

"L-Leo, come on.. You know I'm sensitive.." You say to him, causing him to smirk once more. "Which is a good thing.." He whispers to you, his hand slowly lowering to your port, gently rubbing the covering before he slowly opened it. You felt him remove his codpiece, making you blush more in pleasures and excitement. "Ready (Name.)?" He asked you as you slowly nodded, realizing for you both it was your first time, but you didn't care. You both knew this would happen sooner or later, so why bother to wait?

You felt him slip his codpiece inside you, fitting around your tight cables as you began to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He groaned as he fitted himself in, holding on to you as he went in deeper. "(N-Name.), your so tight.." Leobreaker protests as you nod, agreeing as you felt him go in more until you both heard a click and pop, meaning that he just broke your seal. You were no longer alone, you were his now, and you wanted it to be that way.

-A Few Hours Later-

After your little "fun", you rested on top of your new mate, relaxing on your berth, both feeling extremely tired. "Well.. That was fun.." You panted out lightly as Leo nodded quietly in agreement, took tired to speak after having his way with you. You didn't care though, letting him fall asleep as you smiled, yawning lightly.

"Sweet dreams.. My Sweet Kitty.." You say before resting your helm on his chest and falling asleep yourself.


End file.
